


Icarus and Revolution

by bug_from_space



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Icarus references, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald was destined to fall. Fly too close to the sun and drown.





	Icarus and Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> So months ago I got the inspiration for an aesthetic that was Icarus for Albus and Gellert, and I didn't think much of it, now I decided to revisit the concept because I love the myth for some odd reason, and I think it works for these two.

Gellert Grindelwald was brilliant. Mind sparkling with ideas, and a brilliance to rival his own. Eyes seeming to burn with a fire, and blood seeming to thrum with revolution. He was ethereal, something more than human. He spoke of a new world, one where wizards didn’t have to hide, where they could claim their rightful places. Abolish the statute of secrecy, a glorious idea. Gellert shone brilliantly like the sun. Fire illuminating his features; and a grin that spoke of a thousand promises. He was Icarus, flying higher, and higher, and higher, just to reach the sun; the unattainable.

When Gellert Grindelwald falls the world will know, because he will. Just as Icarus flew too close, Gellert would grow too consumed. He was mortal, as much as it seemed strange. He was not a god, could never be, not even the masters of death could be. Somethings were legendary for a reason. Not even Gellert Grindelwald could create a god among men.

~~

It was easy to watch Gellert through the news. His name popped up frequently enough, even though he never attacked England. ‘The Greater Good’ made for an impressive set of wings, but Albus could see it melting. Ideals and wishes falling away, to reveal a rough skeleton that would cause his downfall. The things that made him charismatic; the charm, the beauty, rubbed away. Replaced by a cruel desire to succeed. Callous smiles replacing any of the softness that might have been there.

People said he was a dark wizard, evil, inhuman. And oh how Albus wished he could believe that. Pretend he didn’t know, that he didn’t recognize the plans, no matter how twisted some of them were now. He was revolutionary, not good or bad, but human; the media wanted to say he was a heartless tyrant, and they could. So obsessed with bringing change, that he lost the intent somewhere.

Gellert Grindelwald was Icarus. Wings made of ideals, and flying towards the sun. Even now, standing across from each other, years too late to have stopped the fall Albus knew. He was Icarus, and was destined for tragedy. As surely as his blood carried revolution it also carried tragedy.


End file.
